The invention concerns an internal-combustion engine, the engine having an engine housing defining a combustion chamber. A piston travels within the combustion chamber along a path of movement delimited between an upper dead center position and a lower dead center position. The engine housing comprises a first housing part and a second housing part that delimit portions of the combustion chamber, which abut each other, and which define a parting plane.
Conventional internal-combustion engines comprise an engine housing, which consists of several housing parts. These engines have a first housing part, also known as cylinder block, which has bores to define cylindrical combustion chambers. A second housing part, also known as cylinder head, is connected to the first housing part.
It is the object of this invention to provide an internal-combustion engine that can be manufactured in a very flexible manner.